


Dollface

by SweetLolita



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Delusions, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Insanity, Masturbation, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: Anthony was obsessed with her. He loved her. Everything about her. Vagatha was his perfect woman but then that bitch got in the way. He would never let anybody take Vaggie away from him. His precious little doll.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! I love Spidermoth but I didn't see any fics with Yandere Angel x Vaggie so I was like, might as well do it myself xD I hope you guys enjoy!!

Anthony sighed deeply to himself. He couldn't think straight again. That wasn't anything out of the ordinary at this point. His thoughts were distracting him from being able to relax. That girl. That fucking girl. Vagatha, or as she preferred to be called, Vaggie. He had never ever felt anything like this towards anyone. No other boy or girl could have made him feel this way like she did. She was just so fucking amazing.

Something about those fiery green eyes, her smiles, grins, laughs, soft skin and just her personality. It had him driven to insanity, strangely enough didn't mind it. She was better from any other girl or guy he had ever met. She didn't hold back with her words. She was fierce and also wasn't afraid to use her fists to solve her problems. But she had a soft side. He could see those rare smiles, laughs and giggles. She was just so fucking perfect to him.

However he had noticed something else. She was constantly pushed around by her peers. He was in the same class as her, of course he saw it all. It made him feel really fucking angry, to see these assholes laughing at her. Of course he could see her try to stay strong and act like she didn't give a fuck. But while following her around, then he could see her cry and weep in despair when she thought she was alone. The mere sight of that broke his heart. 

For a long time he didn't know what his purpose in this world was. Now he was more then certain that it was to protect his girl. She was pure. Despite her harsh shell then she was an angel and pure. He would protect her with everything that he had. After all, he was sure she would love him for everything he had done for her! 

So he did what he had to do. 

Truly, he felt nothing but satisfaction when he killed those monsters who had made his darling cry. Oh how they screamed and begged him to stop but he didn't. By now his killing count was over six. He made sure to kill those who had hurt his sweetheart the most. But he didn't kill them all in one night. Obviously not. He was raised in a mafia like family. So he knew his way around a gun and other weapons. He knew exactly what to do to make them scream and beg for their lives. Their deaths weren't fast. Those fucking assholes died very slowly and painfully. Every second of that had felt so fucking good, especially since he was doing all of this for his baby girl!

Unfortunately the suspicion, of course, landed on her. Since everyone thought she had finally and completely snapped, killing her bullies herself. Even police had talked to her but obviously nobody found anything since his baby was completely innocent! She had a harsh shell but she would never kill anybody. He would however, for her he would do absolutely anything!

If he was honest though, then he saw absolutely no need for the police to search for the culprit. The world was a lot better without these wastes of oxygen taking up the space. That belonged to him and his darling. These assholes were all rotten to the core and he felt so much better himself, when he had killed them and sent them straight to hell where they deserved to be. His angel could finally breathe despite the others whispering behind her back. Oh his poor baby.

His baby didn't need anybody else but him. When they would be together then that was all they could ever need. Even if she didn't like him that much then he didn't care. Because as soon as he would tell her about everything he had done for her. Then she had no choice but to fucking love him! She belonged to him and only him until the end of time.

Anthony would do absolutely anything for his beautiful angel. Now he couldn't even sleep with anybody else because it felt like cheating on her. She had completely changed him and he knew it was for the better. Though he admitted to being angry and hating feeling this way at the start, then now he couldn't imagine feeling any other way. She was the best the thing that had ever happened to him.

He was the only one who talked to her and he knew she loved him too. While her shell was tough, then he knew she was appreciative of him. When he looked into her eyes then he felt himself getting lost. After all everyone said eyes were the gates to the soul and if he could see into her soul then he knew it would be completely white. Pure, like an angel she was. Now he could even see those few smiles directed at this way. He loved her so fucking much that he had truly gone insane. When she said his name then he felt like he was in heaven. He never ever wanted her to bless anybody else with her presence. 

But then, that bitch came along.

That stupid whore, Charlie, that stupid idiot. He knew his sweetheart was in love with him but this bitch was ruining everything! He could see his baby girl give the reactions that she gave him, to this undeserving whore! He deserved her love! Not this stupid slut! His babe would understand why he would do this. Oh he knew she would. But this time he could also see that he really had to take her away from everyone  
What better way to spend an eternity together then it just being the two of them. It was perfect for him. This was the only way for them to be happy together. 

He had done this only for her. 

Everything was more perfect this way. 

He had killed Charlie as slowly and painfully as possible. Her screams were the ones that gave him the most joy. She deserved all of the pain that she caused by taking Vaggie away from him! As he drove his knife deep inside of her chest then it felt almost euphoric. Seeing the one he hated the most in such agony felt fucking amazing. 

However there was something he wasn't quite expecting. He didn't think Vaggie would wake up so soon. But that's okay! Charlie was near death anyway and probably minutes away from dying at this point. He had done quite the number on her.

His dollface was groaning quietly as she slowly opened her eyes. Oh she was always cute when she was sleeping or just waking up! He loved her so much! "Wakie wakie babe~!" He chuckled while Charlie was barely making any sounds at this point, as she laid on the floor in her bloody mess, intestines spilled out of her body. Slowly his lover's green eyes opened and it took her a few moments to understand and adjust to her situation. It was only when she saw the body of Charlie did she let out a piercing scream of horror. "Charlie!" 

Anthony did not like that. He frowned and harshly gripped onto her chin. "It's Anthony, baby girl! Don't you forget that now babe!" He chuckled as his wide smile reappeared on his lips. He held her close to his chest while she struggled against the ropes binding her arms and legs together. It was cute how she thought she could escape their destiny.

Charlie had weakly looked towards Vaggie while the latter was just crying and screaming uncontrollably. Charlie couldn't even say anything at this point because of her absolutely horrendous injuries, but she still seemed to force a small smile on her bloody lips, before she died. 

This just further seemed to annoy Anthony. "Oh what a stupid fucking bitch. At least she is gone now! It will just be you and me from now on baby!" He said and laughed again, drowning out her cries and screams at him. 

He pinned her down under him and gently kissed her lips, shivering in delight at the feeling. "You taste sweeter then any candy baby~ I love you so much and I know you love me too! I did all of this for you!" She was still growling at him through her tears. But he could see her desperate attemptz to get him away. Even if it was no use with how she was tied up. Poor baby. He kissed her tears away. They tasted so sweet too. 

He giggled, simply laughed like a madman. She was so cute that she thought she could get out of this. But there was no way out anymore. He had waited too long for this moment! He was going to fuck her now and she was going to love every second of it.

His blue eyes lustfully looked down on her. He let them trace over every edge of her upper body. It gave him a pleasurable chill down his spine, he was going too mark her, mark her to officially be his. This was his own belonging now, his property, he owned her.

And he was never going to let her go again.

He cut off her shirt with a knife and then also her bra. It didn't matter how much she screamed or cursed. Her tears didn't matter either. She was so cute like this and he knew she loved. His hands rubbed her thighs as he also removed her pants and panties. No matter what she wanted, no matter what she said, she was his little doll, and he was going to make sure she would stay only his forever. 

His hand began sliding lower, and closer to her blossom now. "I am going to fuck you so hard baby~ You're going to scream out my name." His hands started to play with her breasts and his knee rubbed against her pussy. She was so adorable like this.

"Come on baby, you can't say this doesn't feel at least a little good, hm~?" He purred out as he looked at her. The tears streaming down her face even more. Oh well she would love this in no time. 

She was so fucking cute this way. He always loved a feisty prey. But this felt so much better. He started to finger her wet pussy mercilessly. She may say she didn't want this. But it didn't fucking matter at all to him. She belonged to him and only him. He kept going faster and faster while fingering her and having her legs spread apart, as he kissed her all the while. 

Finally a shaky moan escaped her lips with even more tears. He chuckled and licked at his fingers. "You taste so good baby girl." His sweetheart was panting and her body trembled heavily. Oh he couldn't take it anymore. Now was time for his fun. 

Anthony didn't bother using a condom, usually he would, but it didn't matter to him now since she was never ever going to leave him. He pressed his large cock against her entrance as she sobbed out. "N-No!" Oh his little doll face was so cute! He didn't bother wasting any more time as he pushed himself inside of her tight pussy, inch by inch. She cried out loudly in pain but he just silenced her with kissing. 

His dreams were coming true. He was so happy. He thrusted into her, first slowly but then quickly picking up pace. She cried and cried. But had lost her violent and horrible words. She had submitted to him and that just made him feel even more happy and satisfied. His little dollface finally understood what was really the best for her. He played with her breasts and teased her nipples. She was so adorable. 

He fucked her for hours in so many different positions and he filled her up to the brim with his hot seed. At the end of it they were both so exhausted. The blonde chuckled and kissed her forehead, as he pulled her close. "I love you so much baby! You make me feel so complete." He purred and all he got in return was panting and quiet crying. 

But he didn't mind since his little doll was finally his and nobody could change that fact.

 _Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always mean everything to me! :333


End file.
